


Finale

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: Reincarnation [4]
Category: Fandom - Hugo Weaving, Fandom - Keanu Reeves, The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, this was the end for them in this life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finale

Something about this felt different, it'd been such a long time since they'd been together, but he didn't want to think about that. Neither of them did, they'd just talked and found it odd that they'd both fallen asleep and couldn't remember what they'd done minutes ago. Neo/Keanu knew what words were supposed to come next, according to the script, at least. ‘ _What’s he going to say ? What he actually said or what they want ?’_ As Smith/Hugo started to pace in the ‘rain’ that fell into the ‘crater’, it was hard to lay still and keep his eyes closed.

Finally, Neo heard the footsteps stop a foot away from him.

It was Smith who growled, “You know what ? Fuck my so-called mother, her plan and fuck Trinity. I don’t care, I can’tdo **this** anymore. You’re too damned pretty to stay away from. I love you, Neo. I. Love. You.”

As he pushed himself up, he gasped in mock-horror and then groused, “What ? Well, it’s a real nice time for you to tell me that. I’m half- **dead** , you fucked asshole. I love you, too, but fuck you, Smith, I‘m wet and cold.”

Keanu suppressed a grin as laughter broke out around them on set.

Hugo grabbed him and smirked, “That can be arranged.”, as one hand started fiddling with the cassock’s buttons.

Larry, who was having a full blown laughing fit, managed, “Okay, okay, cut ! Cut, damn you they want their privacy. You two planned that didn‘t you ?”

They both replied with a simultaneous, “Maybe.”

Hugo/Smith let him go with an affectionate hair ruffling, he had to chuckle as he blinked more water out of his face.

Heard Larry mutter to Andy, “Can we fit that in somewhere ?”

“No.”

“Damn it, why not ?”

“It would derail the whole story.”

Shook his head, before he wrapped an arm around the brown-haired man and walked off set.

_‘This is the finale, the end. We’ll start all over, again, next time. Hopefully, it’ll be easier for us, then. I won’t hide it in the next life, considering how much of a pain in the ass it‘s been.’_

Everything faded away, as they kept walking, first to black and then lightened to a beautiful, white light. It was the end for them in this life, a peaceful end, together.

** End **


End file.
